1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a pixel array and an organic light emitting display device including the same. More particularly, an aspect of the present invention relates to a pixel array and an organic light emitting display device including the same, which can display an image with uniform luminance by compensating for a variation in threshold voltage/mobility of a driving transistor for each pixel and compensating for a change in efficiency due to degradation of an organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel display devices capable of advantageously reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a faster response speed and is driven with lower power consumption.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.